En Nuestra Ciudad
En Nuestra Ciudad (en castellano: En Nuestro Pueblo, en inglés: In Our Town) es la primera canción de la Quinta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, apareció en la temporada cuándo se estrenó El Mapa Cutie, Parte 1. El compositor Daniel Ingram se basó en la música de propaganda de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para crear esta canción. Letra en Español Latino :en cadencia de tambor :Starlight Glimmer: ¡Frente en alto, ponis! ¡Marchen orgullosos! silbatos ¡Todos juntos! ¡Cada uno de ustedes! ¡Ningún poni se queda atrás! ::Esta ciudad me encanta ::A todos vez reír ::A nadie tienes que buscar ::Pues ya están aquí :Ciudadanos ::En nuestra, ciudad ::Lo sabremos ya ::Que el destino del lugar ::Es que haya igualdad :Starlight Glimmer: ¡Quiero ver esas sonrisas de felicidad! ::Todos sonriendo llevan ::Su Cutie Mark igual ::Lo que es distinto en realidad ::Es el nombre de cada quien :Ciudadanos ::En nuestra, ciudad ::Competencia no hay ::No es bueno el ganar ::El ego crecerá :Starlight Glimmer: ¿Lo ven? ¡Así cada poni gana! ::Todos somos felices ::Pues hay igualdad ::Nadie va a ser superior ::Y miedo no habrá :Ciudadanos ::En nuestra, ciudad ::Juntos hay que estar ::Si no hay pesadillas ::Es que sueños no hay :Glimmer ::Otros ponis dicen ::Y es una gran verdad ::Si es que tienes gran talento ::A nadie enfrentarás :Pues tantas diferencias hay ::Que crean más confusión ::Pero si unidos vamos ya ::Una gran fiesta habrá :Ciudadanos ::En nuestra, ciudad ::No hay complicación ::Si hoy simplificas más ::La vida es genial ::Con nosotros únete ::Y la luz verás ::Siempre con la calidad ::¡De este Cutie Mark! Letra en Español Castellano :en cadencia de tambor :Starlight Glimmer: ¡Cabezas altas, ponis! ¡Marchando con orgullo! silbatos ¡Todos juntos, al unísono! ¡Que no se quede nadie atrás! ::Siempre hay en nuestro pueblo ::Razones para reír ::Estamos siempre muy unidos ::Esto me hace feliz :Ciudadanos ::Porque en nuestro pueblo ::No has de pensar ::Sabemos que nuestro destino ::es saber imitar :Starlight Glimmer: ¡Quiero ver esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja! ::Las marcas de belleza ::iguales son aquí ::Solo por los nombre tú ::nos puedes distinguir :Ciudadanos ::Porque en nuestro pueblo ::no hay competición ::y es que la victoria al fin ::engendra presunción :Starlight Glimmer: ¿Veis? Aqui todos ganamos ::La vida aquí es dichosa ::Reina la igualdad ::Nadie se cree superior ::No hay nuna temor :Ciudadanos ::Porque en nuestro pueblo ::no hay disparidad ::Nunca hay pesadillas ::si dejas de soñar :Glimmer ::Hay quienes discuten ::¿Sabes el por qué? ::Si piensas diferente ::ya no coincidirás ::Si no reina ligualdad ::habrá más confusión ::Pero si aprendes a imitar ::tu día brillará :Ciudadanos ::Porque en nuestro pueblo ::No hay que complicar ::Si aprendes a simplificar ::la vida es genial ::Ven y di también soñar ::No habrá oscuridad ::Uníos a nuestra igualdad ::¡Vais a disfrutar! Letra en Inglés :en cadencia de tambor :Starlight Glimmer: Heads high, ponies! Marching proud! silbatos All together now! Every one of you! No pony left behind! ::Life is so grand in our town ::We're always filled with cheer ::We never have to look around ::To know that we're all here :Ciudadanos ::In our town, in our town ::We don't have to wait ::To find out that our destiny ::Is just to emulate :Starlight Glimmer: Let's see those big, happy smiles! ::Life is a smile in our town ::Our cutie marks the same ::Because we do not separate ::Ourselves by more than name :Ciudadanos ::In our town, in our town ::We dare not compete ::Winning only breeds the worst ::Ego-filled conceit :Starlight Glimmer: You see? Now every''pony wins! ::Life is a joy in our town ::We're all equal here ::No one is superior ::And no one shakes in fear :'Ciudadanos' ::In our town, in our town ::We work as a team ::You can't have a nightmare ::If you never dream :'Glimmer' ::Other ponies argue ::Do you ever wonder why? ::When you think your talent's special ::You don't see eye-to-eye ::There's just too many differences ::That lead to disarray ::But when you learn to act as one ::It's like a holiday :'Ciudadanos''' ::In our town, in our town ::We don't complicate ::When you learn to simplify ::Life is oh, so great ::Join in our utopia ::Come out of the dark ::Banded by equality ::By our cutie mark!